gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Tariff Bay
The Battle of Tariff Bay took Place on June 2, 1722. The Spanish Fleet led by Juan de Vasco and The British Fleet was Led By Second Sea Lord Robert Macmonger and Lord Admiral Horatio Nelson. There were Many Casualties on both Sides. The Story will be told in three views. Historical, from a British Officer and from a Spanish Officer. There will also be an Afterwords from First Sea Lord Matthew Blastshot and King George Augustus II of England and Finally, there will be a List of Casualties from both sides and the Outcome of the Battle. Prologue It was A Bright Sunny Morning on Port Tariff. Second Sea Lord Robert Macmonger and Lord Admiral Horatio Nelson were enjoying their Morning Tea when suddenly a Messenger stormed in. The Messanger looked worried and was out of Breath as he said "My Lords King King Ferdinand of Spain has Launched a Fleet of 20 ships to Capture Port Tariff". Lord Macmonger spat out his Tea and said "What! Lord Nelson Prepare the Fleet for Battle" and Nelson Replied, "At Once My Lord". Lord Nelson Gathered the Port Tariff Defense Fleet and prepared them for Battle. Lord Macmonger and Lord Nelson used the HMS Victory as there Flagship. Historical View On the Morning of June 3, 1722, the Fleet was Positioned in the Bay of Port Tariff. The Morning had been sunny but the Weather had soon turned to Rain and A Strong Wind. Lord Macmonger spoted the Spanish Fleet. The Flagship of the Spanish Navy was the 140 Gun Ship of the Line The Santisima Trinidad. By Custom the Two Leaders Met on a Small Island Outside of Tariff Bay Called The Black Watch Outpost. In a Final attempt at Peace, a British Officer Held up a Spanish Flag and was Shot and Killed. Lord Macmonger and Spanish Admiral Juan de Vasco met and could not come to an Agreement and So the Battle Began. Both Leaders Returned to their Flagships. Lord Macmonger had realized that The Spanish had ordered No Quarter. The Spanish began to Enter Tariff Bay and the Battle Began. ﻿The First Shot was Fired by the Spanish. The British Ship the HMS Newcastle attempted to Attack the Trinidad, the Trinidad unleashed her 140 guns Upon her and the Ship was Lost along with her Entire Crew. The HMS Victory was hit and a Fire broke out. The Crew began to Panic when Lord Nelson Held up the British Flag and calmed them down. They Then Put out the Fire and Entered the Battle. The Santisima Trinidad had already taken out Several ships Such as the HMS London and the HMS Georgestown. The Spanish Fleet was Overpowering the British Fleet. Lord Macmonger began to Worry as did his Crew. The Battle had seemed to be lost for the British When Suddenly the HMS Augustus sailed into Tariff bay. The August took out the Spanish Ships the Ferdinand, The Dragon, and the Santiago. The British once again had a Chance. Lord Macmonger ordered the Augustus to Attack the Trinidad. The Victory and the Augustus came up to The Trinidad on the Battle Became intense. Several Men aboard the Victory were hit by Armed Spanish Sailors. Lord Macmonger was Hit in the Shoulder. When asked if he wanted to be taken to the Medical bay he replied "I'll go when I'm Half dead or when The Battle is Over!!". Several of the Victory's Cannons were taken out. Several Sailors aboard the Victory were going to Turn away When Nelson Took a Pistol and shot it in the Sky He then said "We Fight For the Future of The British Empire, Our Descendants will Look upon us and See what Formed our Glorious Nation. If the Battle is Lost they will think of Us as Weaklings who could Not Defend the Crown. I say Gentlement we Fight to the Bitter End!" The Crew then Fired with all of their Might. Lord Macmonger Looked at Lord Nelson and smiled. Lord Macmonger order the Augustus and the Victory to Board the Trinidad. Both ships fired grappling Hooks and began to Board the Trinidad. To Boost Morale Lord Macmonger, Lord Nelson, and the Officers of the Augustus also Boarded the Trinidad. The Battle aboard the Trinidad was heated. Admiral Juan de Vasco was killing any and All British Soldiers in his Path Including Colonel William Tavington and Admiral Thomas Foley both Members of the Crew of the HMS Augustus. Angered by the Death of their Colleagues Macmonger, Nelson and Lord Admiral Thomas Hardy all Attacked Admiral Vasco. Vasco held them off For a Short Period until one of his Officers Yelled "Sir la Battala esta perdida". Vasco Looked away for a Brief Moment and Lord Nelson stabbed him through the Heart. Vasco Looked at Nelson as he pulled his sword out. Nelson then Pushed Vasco into the Ocean. The Crew Members of the Trinidad dropped their weapons and Raised a White Flag. The Battle was over. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Wars Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Royal Navy Category:Royal Navy Fleet Category:Defense of Port Tariff